


One Way Or Another

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam is Being a Creep, Bottom Lucifer, M/M, Sexual Content, The Archangels are Fucking, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam certainly didn't expect to catch the messenger of Heaven and the Devil fucking at seven in the morning. </p><p>Curiosity, as per usual, takes its toll over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Random smut. I just wanted to get off of my writers block.
> 
>  **Tumblr:** charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

  
He wasn’t supposed to just walk in and see this.  
  
Just a simple knock on the door, to ask if they wanted to join for breakfast and nothing more. Even if the repetitive noises he heard coming from behind it were slightly disturbing – it wasn’t _right_ to just to give in and let his curiosity casually take over and invite him inside of the archangel’s bedroom.

But one foot in there and he had already learned his lesson.

Sam stood completely stock-still inside the doorframe, fingers curling tighter around the doorhandle and dumbfoundedly gaping at the scene that played out in front of him.

A mess of nudity moving and wanton sounds of pleasure gyrating around the room; Lucifer splayed out over the mattress with Gabriel hovering on top of him, a rope of promises spilling from his lips and keeping track of his older brother’s reactions as he fucked him absolutely broken between the sheets. And Lucifer’s nails were racking down his back, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he moved his hips, eager to please the Devil.

Sam’s eyes promptly decended and sinfully slid over Lucifer’s writhing figure, how he arched his back and pushed his head back into the pillows – how he moaned his brother’s name in an endless loop, so desperate for him to continue, to give him what he needed, and not _daring_ to hold any of his comments back.

It was just plain archangel porn.

 _Sam_ was watching archangel porn.

As much as the notion of leaving and trying to forget what he was seeing was the normal thing to do, moving from his spot was an action that seemed to be impossible to execute at that moment.  
  
Sam was as frozen as a glacier under the hot summer sun.

The eldest archangel released a small whimper and pushed himself onto his elbows to catch Gabriel’s lips with his own, completely drowned in lust and want. He was murmuring things against his younger brother’s mouth between brief kisses and pants, followed up by helpless pleas, to keep those hips going–

Lucifer was _submissive_.

That was the first realization that knocked right into Sam’s noggin as he regained the ability to blink and breathe. Quite ironic, but it was a fact. The evidence was right in front of his nose, and as shocking as it was, the view of it was also strangely alluring. It didn’t even appall him a little bit.

Satisfying, it was; to see Lucifer, the being who had threatened to wipe multiple domains off of the map, who had so much power over more than half of all living things being pulled under someone else’s claws, to see him get dominated, to see him _beg_ and _plead_ – it was a side of Lucifer’s that Sam had never been able to envision before he actually saw it happen with his own eyes.

Lucifer demanded eargerly from Gabriel mouth, sucking on his tongue as a dribble of saliva traveled down his bruised lips and he dug his heels deeper into his little brother’s back, encouraging him to slightly accelerate his pace and make him feel it all until tomorrow morning. And Gabriel was feeding his needs, quenching his thirst with warm kisses, pinning him flat to the mattress and growling possesively into his mouth.

They were devouring each other, softly lacerating and hissing and yearning for more.

Sam didn’t have the audacity to make any sort of movement; either to furtively back out without getting noticed or just rebel and inspect the real life scenario from a closer look – but that would be _insane_.

Hell, this whole situation was already insane enough.

When the Winchesters cleared out two of the storage rooms which they had never used to give the two archangels their own bedrooms inside of the bunker, they were obliged to stay separated and sleep alone. Though, Sam kept noticing these small clues each morning that gave away Lucifer’s absence into his own bedroom, and that he had sneakily padded his way into Gabriel’s bed and left the door open.

They liked sleeping together and to be around each other which was a thing that Sam found understandable.

But finding the two of them fucking at seven in the morning was a whole different story, and he wasn’t complaining. It was just… _unexpected_.

Sam couldn’t just _say_ that it was screwed up, because in their nature, it probably wasn’t. He didn’t know what for kind of history these two had together, or how angels defined love – how they reciprocated and showed affection. But by the looks of it, it was by kissing and fucking.

Or maybe it was their choice to make, and they chose to please each other in a way that they both sought for unlike any of the other angels.

Maybe it was just a kink.

Maybe, _just maybe_ Sam was delving a little bit too far into this whole archangel fantasy thing and he had to learn how to leave them be…

“S–Sam?”

Or, well, maybe Samuel Winchester was in big trouble now and had no excuses left in his pocket for why he had been watching them fuck for about ten minutes.


End file.
